Sealed With A Kiss
by Funny Honey
Summary: Sango Mizuhara loses her new diary. Miroku Kazaana finds it. And writes to her through it. Their friendship blossoms quickly. But... Could it become... MORE than just a friendship? Or is it impossible to fall in love with someone without ever seeing their


Gwen's notes: *sniffles* I don't own the Inuyasha cast... I think I need to be alone for a while. Just kidding.  
  
Sango Mizuhara took her schoolbooks out of her backpack, expecting her diary to fall out with them. But the little black diary didn't fall out. "Crap. I must have dropped it on my way back from school." She cursed. She thought about going out to look for it, but decided against it for two reasons: 1; it was nighttime, and the diary was black. 2; she had taken the long way home through the park that day. She fell asleep, hoping that no one had found her diary. Not that it made any difference, considering she had just bought it and only one thing was written in it...  
  
~*~  
  
The next day, a boy by the name of Miroku walked to a big oak tree. He was about to climb up to his favorite place on the tree, when he saw a little black book in the tree. His curiosity provoked, he opened the book. "It's a diary. Maybe I shouldn't read it." He mused. "Nah." He opened the book.  
  
'This is a waste of time. I've never been big on diaries. I mean, it's like I'm talking to a book.' was all it said.  
  
He took a pen out and wrote something of his own.  
  
He put the diary back in the tree.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey, Sango! We're going to that new ice cream place downtown! We're gonna tell them it's our birthday and get free cones! Wanna come?" One of Sango's friends, Kagura asked.  
  
"No thanks. I've got something else to do." Sango smiled.  
  
"A date?" another of Sango's friends, Rin grinned mischievously.  
  
"Nah. I wish. I gotta find something I lost." Sango replied.  
  
"You know, you could have 2/3 of the male population of Japan, and about 1/5 of the female population, if you wanted, and yet you turn down everyone who asks you out." Kagome Higurashi pointed out.  
  
"Yea, whatever. Well, see y'all later!" Sango waved as she walked away.  
  
Sango walked through the park. So far no sign of the diary. She decided to  
  
sit down by her favorite oak tree. "Oh my..." In the tree, was her diary! She opened it. To her surprise, someone had written a reply. She smiled as she read what they had written.  
  
'Would it be better if you were writing to someone through the book?'  
  
She scribbled her answer, hid the dairy in the tree again, and walked home.  
  
~*~  
  
Miroku checked the tree that afternoon to see if there was an answer in the diary. Much to his surprise, there was. And it was written in pink ink as well. "Must be a girl's diary." He muttered.  
  
'Is that an offer to listen to me whining? Haha. Just kidding. I don't whine... Much. Most of the time... Oops. My bad. Hey, you wanna use fake names? Like they do in The World in .Hack//Sign. We can name ourselves after anime characters who act like us. I like that idea... do you? I think I'll call myself... Narusegawa. Yes. Naru Narusegawa. From Love Hina. You know of her? She's pretty, smart, and fatal. ^_^ Maybe Kaioh Michiru or Mimiru are closer to my personality. I'll just sign as whichever I feel most like, how's that? Haha. I'm getting rather off topic, aren't I? Hey, out of curiosity, do you have a girlfriend/boyfriend (still not sure whether you're a boy or a girl.)? Write back soon,  
  
Naru/Michiru/Mimiru ^_^;;;'  
  
"How strange." He murmured. "Guess I should write back." He took put a red  
  
pen and wrote his reply to his new anonymous friend.  
  
~*~  
  
Sango checked before school for a reply to her diary entry. Surprisingly enough, there was one. She looked at her watch and her eyes bugged out. "IT'S ALMOST TIME FOR SCHOOL TO START!!!" She yelled, stuffing the diary, which no longer belonged to her, in her bag and running off to school, her long skirt flapping as she ran.  
  
In her last class, she had time to read what her new friend had written in the diary:  
  
'Yes, that IS an offer to listen to you whine. But you don't seem to whine a lot. I like the idea of using the names of anime characters as a replacement for our real names. I'll be Keitaro Urashima. Also from Love Hina. And, no, I don't have a GIRLFRIEND. Meaning that I'm a GUY. And, since you asked me, I'll send your question back. Do YOU have a boyfriend?  
  
Keitaro'  
  
Sango smiled.  
  
"Hey, Sango! What you got there?" Kagura made a grab for the diary.  
  
"HANDS OFF!" Sango exclaimed.  
  
"Oooooooooh! It's a DIARY! Writing about a secret crush?" Rin giggled.  
  
"No, of course not!" Sango blushed.  
  
"Uh huh. And your cheeks are USUALLY bright red." Kagome joined in.  
  
"Shut up!" Sango sighed.  
  
After her very nosy friends had left, Sango wrote her reply to "Keitaro".  
  
After school, Sango put the diary in hole in the tree's trunk. "Hope he  
  
finds it." She giggled.  
  
~*~  
  
"Yo, Miroku. Where you goin'?" Inuyasha Hanyou grabbed the sleeve of Miroku's shirt.  
  
"Park." Miroku replied.  
  
"Checking out the girls again? You DO realize that most of them are either already taken, or single mothers, right?" Inuyasha smirked, knowing very well that Miroku didn't care if the woman was 50 and had ten kids, as long as she was hot.  
  
"Actually, I have another reason for going to the park." Miroku pulled Inuyasha's hand off his sleeve.  
  
"Whatever. Well, see ya."  
He arrived at the park and looked at the tree. Much to his surprise, someone was putting something in a hole in the trunk of the tree. It was a girl. She had long black hair and was wearing the uniform for an exclusive all-girls  
  
school. "She's cute." He waited for the girl to leave before he checked what she had put in the tree trunk. "It's the diary!" He grabbed the small book and ran off to the apartment he shared with Inuyasha.  
  
Meanwhile, Sango was watching Miroku take the diary. "He's cute." She thought. "Wait.... I did NOT just say that. I'm not the kind of girl who goes around pointing out cute guys. And anyway, I didn't even get a good look at  
  
him!"  
  
Miroku finally arived at the apartment. He tried to open the door. It was locked. He searched his pockets for his keys. He'd left them inside the apartment. "Hey Inuyasha! Open the door!" He called. No answer. "INUYASHA  
  
HANYOU!!! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" He yelled.  
  
"Ya don't haveta yell!" Inuyasha opened the door. Apparently, Miroku had interrupted a nap.  
  
"Whatever." Miroku walked up to his room and closed the door. He opened the diary.  
  
'Haha. So you're Keitaro, huh? The helplessly weak perv? And, to answer your question, no, alas, I'm still single. *sighs* Although I get asked out quite often. Never been on a date in my life, though. And, at age 16, I think that's saying something. I'll send you my picture... Soon. If I can find a nice one... Kagome, Rin, or Kagura probably have one... oops. You don't know who they are. They're some friends of mine. Sorry. I tend to get sidetracked. Hey, what do you look like? I'm curious. And WHY exactly, were you reading MY diary? HM?  
  
Mimiru/Naru/Michiru'  
  
Miroku sighed. "Busted." He groaned, taking out a pen and writing his reply.  
  
~*~  
  
Ending notes: Well? Oh, PLEASE tell me it's at least decent!!! Flames are welcome, because I'm sure I'll get them. But just REVIEW. And, of course, Victoria (not gonna write her penname since she changes it so often) is writing for Miroku. She's an angel. A crucified one, but still an angel. Thank you, thank you, thank you, Victoria! 


End file.
